Blood Stained Tears (TVD)
by XXcrayZEXX
Summary: Veronica Adams, or should I say Veronica Gilbert wakes up to another day, only it's not average. Soon to discover the girl has landed in the TV show 'TVD'. Veronica then decides she faces no choice but to stay and live the life of a Gilbert. Soon, before she even realizes she begins to play a major role in the hearts of all the characters, especially the two Salvator brothers.


The birds chirping suddenly wakes me back to reality, here we go again, another sucky day begins, maybe just 5 more minutes? Slowly, I begin flutter one of my eyelids open only to reveal the painful strike of sunlight. A low groan escapes my lips, and for a few moments I don't bother to open my eyes again until a horrific thought hits me, wait... since when is my car back seat so comfortable, and why the hell are there birds and sunlight? Surely I didn't park my car in a park right? Pretty sure it was in abandoned parking lot. I didn't do any drinking yesterday... well not to much, right?

I had just woken up to from a terrifyingly long slumber only to awaken to the sound of birds chirping, the sunlight gleaming at me and scent of strawberries surrounding me.

Well...how absolutely disgusting.

Yuck, yucky, yucks, yuckster.

I lay down for another moment, stretching. My body aches to go back to sleep but then another thought hits me, maybe I am asleep, maybe this is all just dream, hell this is probably a nightmare. I mean never in my life had awoken to a perfect morning, each day had always been gray for me, metaphorically speaking of course.

My days were always gray, I mean each day I'd wake up somewhere new, rarely was it ever a familiar room. Either on the hard ground in abandoned building, usually in my broken down car, in a home for homeless (a very creative name I know), a stranger's bedroom, basically anywhere where a bed or even the ground was offered to me.

So you see why I could hardly believe when I woke up in an cozy, unfamiliar bedroom. Sitting up, I rub my painfully sore eyes and take a look around the room. It looked like any average, spoiled teenage brats room, a neat desk stood a few feet away from me, to the far right of the room was a dresser with a vanity mirror, a little further away stood a few shelves probably carrying useless belongings. The room held more cosmetics, perfumes, glitter and smiley faces then I had ever seen in my entire life. To the left side of the bed was a large bookshelf, all sorts of books covered it, it was probably the only thing that I enjoyed about this room.

So like if this is a dream, does anyone care if I trash this place?

I jumped out of the synthetic bedsheets that got me itching every corner of my body and walked towards the first thing that caught my attention; a baseball bat, which was of course covered in smiley face stickers and pink ribbons. My face scrunched up in disgust as I picked it up with my two fingers, as if it were a bug I had found and wanted to desperately throw out.

How much I hated baseball, the sweating, the exercise, the moving, the running, ugh. Well, you get the picture I hate everything.

Walking towards the vanity mirror which of course was also pink, I quickly take a glance in it and almost fall to the ground.

In the mirror was the reflection of a 17 year old monster, you know the kind of monsters you thought hid in your closets or under your beds as a child? Or the type of monsters your friends told you about to scare you?

In my case, since I had grown up without any parental supervision and only heard about the monsters from my foster home, aka the boogie monster, the little widow monster or of course the classic, the scariest of them all, the sugar plum-fuzzy-furball-poopsicle monster. And yes, somewhere out there those older bully foster kids made up a bunch of monsters including the one of a kind boogie monster to scare us. Classic I know.

Looking closer at my face I realize how most of it had pillow marks covering it, my eyes were all red and veiny and my hair on the other hand would have made Frankenstein ashamed to even glance at me.

Suddenly I hear a 'BANG' coming from outside the _pink_ bedroom door, quickly grabbing the shitty excuse of a baseball bat, I quickly make my way down a pair of wooden stairs.

Walking down, I slowly spot the movement of a women, stepping back I take a moment to build some courage and continue to walk towards it, finally being able to see who this is. Maybe they can help me figure out why I was stuck in a pre-teen justin bieber wannabe fan club room. As I step closer, the female swiftly turns around, giving me a good look at her face. For a moment my breath hitches and I stop, frozen, dead in my tracks. In Front of me stood a woman in her mid-to-late 20's with a pale complexion, hazel eyes and medium length blonde hair, I could tell she was about 5'6 and definitely had a well built, slim, rather athletic physique.

No way. Nope, no... wait.. nope, still don't believe it. Veronica Adams get a grip, this is probably another one of your weird dreams! Be thankful it isn't about that cucumber again.

"This is just a freakin' coincidence, just a dream, a very realistic dream but still a dream, a dream, just a-a dream." I ramble on to my self, the women in front of me just scrunches her eyebrows in confusion and then rolls her eyes.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Asks Jenna freakin Gilbert. Her expression changes to clear confusion again before she keeps talking.

"Wait do I smell bad," she throws her arm up and smells her armpit, "nope took a shower last week."

Maybe I'm crazy, maybe these are like my imaginary friends, although I'm thankful somebody actually wants to associate with me I think this is a bit over the top though...

"Come on! Is there something on my face?" She asks, desperately clenching her face.

 _Ugh, it's probably my crazy ex-roommate, her Vampire Diaries fanfics and obsessions are finally getting to me._

"On my teeth?"

 _I should have never agreed to that all night The Vampires Diaries marathon!_

"Well I give up, want some toast?"

 _I should have thrown that girl into an asylum a long time ago..._

"I'll take that as a no," she shrugs, " look I know I may have burned down the toaster once, but it was an accident. I swear, I mean... and you're still staring. Veronica Gilbert , is something wrong?"

Seriously, have you ever had your brains exploded from your head?

First of all I hope not, second of all I just did, metaphorically speaking of course. Hundreds, no thousands, nope wrong again, millions of thoughts take over my brain and it feels like there was an actual explosion in there. I loose my breath and unexpectedly get the urge to bash my head against a wall.

Repeatedly.

"No way. No f*cking way. Please don't tell me that this i-," I was suddenly rudely interrupted by a pretty deep voice. Great, another Gilbert, I get it, I have a pretty damn impressive imagination but this is creepy, can this stop?

"Do we have any coffee?" groans Jeremy, walking down the stairs. He was wearing all black. I mean literally only black. Damn, who's gonna die today?

Oh I remember this guy, from what I can recall about this TV show, this kid was kinda annoying, although my roommate did think he had a major glow-up and became super hot, he still plays the important role of the delinquent brother in the Gilbert family.

Seriously, why is this happening, maybe _I'm_ the one who needs to be thrown in an asylum, am I going crazy? Then why is this so freakin' real?

"V, are you ok? You've been standing there, silently, waving your arms around like your life depends on it for the past 2 minutes." Asks a very annoyed Jeremy Gilbert.

Before I get the chance to come up with a sly comeback Jenna speaks up, quite frustrated too, "Coffee, I think it's somewhere in the kitchen, Oh and Verone," she pauses at my nickname, looking up from the shelves, why do they know my name? Why do they call me by my nickname, this is getting weirder by the second. I turn my attention back to her, Jenna's eyes turn soft and a small smile creeps onto her face.

"I'm glad your back, the summer was... rough and without you it was honestly even harder. I know we argued a lot and when you decided you needed to space and time for yourself I think it was good for everyone, we needed the space but-uh I'm just glad you're here, I-we will always be there for you, we will always be there for each other." She fumbles with her fingers, as if she had thought long and hard about what to say to me. "Even Jeremy!" She yells over her shoulder and I turn around to see the little Gilbert groan and sulk towards us.

What did she even mean by that? I wasn't there this summer? Huh? What happened before the summer- oh yeah, something about the Gilbert parents dying in a car crash but how am I even here? How the hell am I involved? This is all just so confusing... I can't even tell the difference between reality and this anymore, why does it have to feel so real? Like I just jumped into a different world, a world filled with the supernatural. Oh god, out of all the movies, TV shows, even cartoons I end up here?

"Ok, well I hope you guys have a good first day back at school! And try not to get in trouble will ya?" I snap out of my day dream and look back at Jenna, to finish listening to what she has to say.

"Jenna, don't you have to big presentation today?" I say, trying (mostly struggling) to remember everything that has happened on this show. The only reason I even remember this stuff is because my roommate was always obsessed with the first episode, even though it was a year ago, before I couldn't afford to pay for another room, I still remember coming back everyday to find her watching TVD.

"Oh, crap I'm late." She unties her hair, letting it gently fall on her shoulders, bouncing up and down as she runs out of the room nearly knocking over Elena.

Elena Gilbert, she was really gorgeous. You could immediately tell that she could get any guy she wanted if she tried. Although her innocence and stupidity always bothered me, she and Katherine definitely did make an impression, they were pretty, although Elena always did have her friends giving there lives to save her, and Katherine always made stupid choices, she is probably one of my favourite characters, including Damon, Kol, Klaus and Kai... jeez all the bad guys.

"So are you ok guys?" She smiles sweetly.

From what I can remember about Vampire Diaries, which was a lot because of Alma, the infamous vampire diaries number one crazed fan, an old roommate of mine who was just obsessed with it, she made me read her fanfics, made me watch the tv show, the trailers, the fan made videos, I mean everything, she even made me listen to the poems she recited about the Salvatore's. For a while, until I threatened her, I had to wake up to posters of Damon Salvatore hanging over my head and it was kinda creepy since most posters hanging over my head were of him ripping into someone's neck.

So with all my knowledge about this show I definitely knew that this Elena Gilbert is most definitely not in the happy mode she is pretending to be in right now.

"Sis?" Elena turns to face me, with a saddened expression and a fake smile. Wait... did she just call me her sister-oh holy shizzle... I'm her sister. She can't be serious...

"Jeremy?" She presses.

"Don't start." Says little Gilbert before grabbing his backpack. For some reason that truly got my blood boiling. This little piece of-um-macaroni is just annoying as hell, I mean considering we're all... siblings, we all lost their-um- our parents, he doesn't have the right to do whatever it is he wants. He should consider himself lucky, he still has his sister, his aunt, a good home, an education.

I didn't have any of that, I was left to a foster care, the streets, I was left alone to survive. Does he have any idea how many people, children live badly and yet here he is, getting into fights with others, getting stoned with an older girl and failing his education and future.

"Don't start? Don't start? Hu? What is wrong with you? You think that just because you're-our parents died you can talk to us like that. Elena is your family, ok? Whether you like it or not, I don't care. We all lost someone but we don't go around doing drugs, hating everyone, failing class. Get over yourself and you best find a way to move on. It's the only way." My head was exploding, as I grabbed a piece of burned toast and started walked up into 'my room' before he grabs my wrist and pulls me down.

"No you don't get to do this, you say move on and yet none of us have. Elena spends her time in a cemetery writing in her diary, yes I hate everyone and you, you just left when you found out, you left so you have no right to do this, not now." He sighs before stepping away from me and I just nod my head with a sigh, thinking over what he said before entering my so called room.

So... the previous Veronica, the real one left over the summer after finding out about her parents... hmm, maybe, if Elena has a diary so does she, I could search for it. Damn, this getting exciting, I mean what do I have to loose, I live on the streets, in my broken down car, working 3 jobs. Apparently even though their parents died, and they're broke they still have a pretty neat house and food on the table, and they don't even have to work for it. So, what do I have to lose? Absolutely nothing.

All that can happen is I can gain something out of it, a home, some company, sure there's the chance I'll be dead by tomorrow but c'mon who gets the chance to actually live through such a fun experience. Oh and the thrill that comes with it.

Smiling, I slowly look down, realizing I wasn't in my usual clothes, I was actually, for real wearing Smiley face pyjamas.

"Get it of me, AH!" I scream throwing the clothes out the window. Opps?

I look into a dresser in the corner of the room. Veronica sure had a lot of clothes, probably more than I had in my entire life time. I couldn't find anything to fit my style but I soon just grabbed a black, lacy tank top and some jeans and a leather jacket. A pair of ankle boots and a watch to match my quick outfit and I was ready to go. I was surprised by my calmness, I usually was one to freak out but I remained quiet and calm the entire ride with Elena and Bonnie as they talked about Bonnie's psychic abilities. For real though, I actually met Bonnie Bennet, I still can't believe this is happening, and why am I actually excited, shouldn't I be petrified?

Bonnie, she was just like I expected her to be, a super supportive friend , she gave me a tight hug, making me feel awkward and at a loss of words but still it wasn't so bad. She asked me about how I spent my summer but I really had no idea what the real Veronica Gilbert spent her summer doing so I just made up a lie about spending it with a friend in the city and getting my mind to stop thinking about my parents's death.

Both Elena and her understood and didn't question me any further, soon after they kept the conversation flowing which gave out some information about my relationship with all the characters. Elena and I are apparently twins, fraternal of course, me and Bonnie are pretty close, as close can be and so is Caroline. Although Caroline for some reason stopped being so close with Elena, for reasons I have yet to know.

Matt, the quarterback or what ever part he played in the football team is the Elena's ex, which I already knew. Apparently we used to be pretty close before Elena started to date him. Tyler and I are best friends or as Bonnie likes to call it best friends with a lot of sexual tension.

Knowing I'm a completely different person I seriously need to find that diary (if there even is one) but hey if I'm a completely different person it wouldn't hurt to be able to do all the stupid things I've always wanted to do. Come to think of it, I spent my entire life trying to live up to the best that I could be, perfect grades to not get kicked out of school, three jobs, a witty, kind personality was always an advantage but now I had to opportunity to be the worst of the worst. To be me, free, careless and living life to the max.

Now that sounded fun.

As Bonnie and Elena talk about Matt and Elena's breakup I just lean my head against a locker, rolling my eyes. I never liked Matt, he just proved over and over how weak he was and let's not mention kinda useless. Speaking of annoying Caroline Forbes runs over to me and hugs me with all strength she's got, which isn't much for a blonde, cheerleading bimbo. What is it with people and hugging me? Do I have a sign on my head that says; "all you can squish Beffutte?" Well, Caroline is actually okay, in the beginning she's a total whore and just unnecessarily annoying but soon turns out to be a very loyal, badass best friend.

"Oh my god V!" Caroline cries out, still holding on to me. It was kind of hilarious how fast she ran past Elena to hug me.

"It's so good to see you! It's been so long, and you missed cheer camp, ugh, how could you? You need to tell me all about your summer." She exclaims before letting go of me, turning around to Bonnie and Elena.

"How is she? Is she good?" She asks them. Wow it's like she's completely forgotten about Elena.

"You know I'm here to." Elena quietly snaps, slightly rolling her eyes. So whatever happened between them is still going on... what could have caused that to happen, I defiantly played a role because when you look at the TV show they were always so close and now I'm here and bam there's some tension between them.

"I'm sorry Elena, it's just that I haven't seen V over here for so long. How are you?" She smiles.

"I'm fine, better actually." Elena replies.

"Uh-Goody, well I better run." She says looking down at her phone, practically skipping out of here. The moment she leaves Elena immediately rolls her eyes.

"Why are we even friends with her-" before I even get the chance to fight back Tyler Lockwood runs over to me and hugs me with his big, buff arms, choking the lights outta me.

"Little V! Your back!" He yells, a wide smile covering half his face as he continues to hug me, still choking me, might I add.

"Heh, uh yeah I'm back buddy." I awkwardly hug him back, I'm telling you I'm not really a hugger but this guy sure as hell missed me.

"Finally, my best man-uh girl is back! Why didn't you call me, or text or I don't know something. Come one little V, hey- wait. Where were you this summer? I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents, I never got the chance to say that because you left so quickly. You didn't even say goodbye, don't do that again." He rambles on more to himself then to me really and I can't help but laugh.

Back from where I really came I never had the ability to make friends, sure I had multiple connections, one night stands and a few people I trusted but never someone who would die for me. I was always busy, looking for a place to crash, looking for a job to pay my next meal and working on my education no matter how hard I wanted to slap some of my teachers and classmates. I even had to skip an entire semester of school because of my situation a few years back, luckily I could catch up real quick before things got out of hand.

"Hey Tyler! You can stop rambling, I get it, you missed me that bad." I teased, playing along as much as I could, worried that I was gonna out myself too soon and I can't afford to end up being caught and on the streets again, especially in some other dimension.

"I didn't miss you that much," he rolls his eyes before proceeding and I give him a 'you so did' look. "Ok fine, I missed my best friend, sue me." We start walking away from Elena and Bonnie who too seemed to be in a conversation of their own.

"If I could I would." I give my fake best smile, I didn't mind being in the spotlight for once, having an actual family, friends, all this stuff.

"So what did I miss? You were gone all summer, I-I was worried." He admits, before saying," but this isn't the first time you decided to leave, remember when used to go on the weekends away for a while and I think that's why we weren't that worried."

"Tyler, um-I just needed to get away, I know it was like running away from my problems but boy did I need it. I couldn't handle it all, yeah um, Jeremy's behavior, my aunt moving in, everyday was another sob story of crying and locking ourselves in our rooms" I choose my words carefully, making sure to make things up that made sense.

"And hey, what did _you_ miss?" I ask rhetorically, "what did _I_ miss? I see you and Vicki Donovan have gotten pretty close." I wiggle my eyebrows to add to the teasing, just to get under his skin.

"Why?" He suddenly steps closer to me, my smile drops and enter the sexual tension. "Does it make you jealous?" He asks, his smirk grows and I take a step backwards, towards the lockers behind me. Oh god was there something going on with this fur-ball and Veronica Gilbert? Because if then It's gonna be pretty hard to keep up this charade.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I push him away from me, making sure to keep a distance between us.

"Did you just dude-zone me?" He chuckles before grabbing onto my hand.

"You bet I did, you have a girlfriend, may I add you best friends sister." I sneer, trying to walk away. Veronica, why'd she have to be such a sucker for drama?

"V, look I know we had this howl best friends with benefits thing," he explains without knowing he's explaining and I gulp as my eyes widen. Wow, did not see that coming.

So this good girl Veronica Gilbert actually had some guts. I'm surprised, honestly, this howl friends with benefits things is so cliche, yet I'm freaking out. Am I going to have to keep up the friends with benefits thing, or is it to obvious if I end it? I mean seriously, when I said I didn't have anything to loose I forgot to mention maybe my dignity might disappear.

Well... he's not that bad looking... I've slept with worse, of course not anybody who's much older than me, that's just not my thing. If I could find someone attractive and with a good heart enough, then I would wake up in there bed, problem for the night solved. Sometimes it was just a must for me, I didn't sleep around of course, it was a rare thing but it still happened.

"And I do care about you, a lot. I know at first it just happened but when you were gone this summer. It really took a toll on me, you weren't there but Vicki... she was. And it's not like we're together, it's just an occasional thing. Also she seems a bit interested in your little punk of a brother, look... I just really need you." He proceeds, still holding onto my hand.

I nod slightly, maybe I can let him down easy, after a while it'll be done and nobody has to know plus I do need a way into his mansion... house, whatever. If I remember correctly and I do, Tyler's family kept the moonstone, a smooth rock that held great importance to the TV show and I need to get to it before Katherine comes in. If I get that I'll already by episodes ahead, if I want to stay alive I _really_ need to use everything I have to survive.

"Uh-um... My place or yours," I smirk weakly, some disgust hidden behind my expression but I brush it off, obviously I'm not sleeping with the furball, I just need a way in and his "friendship" could come to an advantage.

"My place, you know it has more privacy, I'll ring you up when we both have time." He smiles, almost jumping up from excitement before giving me a peck on the cheek, how sappy. "Oh, and V, I'm so glad you're back, I really missed my best man-"

"Girl!" I interrupt his sappy speech, "No wait -scratch that, I'm a woman." He laughs lightly and gives me another one of his breath taking hugs and by that I mean literally _breathtaking_ , I literally couldn't breathe from the impact of his hug.

For some reason, all this tension is making me really wanna pee so I quickly excused myself from Fuzzball and ran as fast as possible into the bathroom to do my business.

-  
5 Minutes Later

So guess this, I finish up doing you know what and walk out of the bathroom only to see Elena and _the_ Stefan Salvatore, perfect, just perfect.

Stefan Salvatore, my expectations were met, he had beautiful green eyes, a well structured face and his hair shined probably brighter than my future, also you could also totally see his muscles, you'd have to be blind to miss-em ... well da-damn.

Elena's mouth hung wide open, I could see her internally drooling at the sight of him, he too seemed to pay no attention to anything but her.

"I'm Stefan." He says not taking his eyes of her, it was as if they were under some hypnosis. I'm telling you it's way creepier in real life.

"I-I'm Elena." She smiles innocently, so sweetly, it was just heart touching, oh how beautiful it was. You sense my sarcasm?

"I'm Verone," I rudely interrupt (as usual), " Elena's sister and I'm sorry to break up your longing gazes and eye rape but Elena and I have to get to class." His smiles fades, and he looks absolutely shocked but only for a moment, he covers it up really quickly. I grab Elena by the wrists and we walk towards my supposed to be History class, honestly I had no idea where we were going. I found a schedule in my school bag but it only told me what classes I had not where they were. So even though I was dragging a furious Elena from her true love, or second true love, which ever, she was still leading the way to our class.

We walk in, sit down only to realize Stefan was walking behind us the entire time. That creep was probably staring at Elena and listening to her heart beat, or whatever it is vampire cliches do.

Tanner, my now supposed to be 'wonderful' teacher just talked throughout the entire class, I didn't bother listening everything he had said I already knew. Suddenly I get a text from Bonnie

BonBon: HAWT-E STARRING ELENA AND U... KINDA. WHAT THE?

I turn around only to see Stefan staring, not just staring, it was as if he were staring deep into my soul. I smirk turning around, hiding my frustration.

I grab my stuff and prepare myself to walk out the door but before I get the chance Tanner grabs me by my shoulder forcing me to sit back down.

"Oh no missy you're not going anywhere, I'm not letting you skip class again this year, here you go, your worksheet for today," he hands me a large worksheet to which I just roll my eyes to, I already finished high school, I had to, I managed to graduate early to get myself a year to find a proper job to save up for a college and I was not about to spend 7 hours of my life drowning in homework and tests again. But now that I'm here, I can finally be myself, not having to worry about college and stuff. Hey! If Elena and Ste- Or Damon do end up "falling in love" I can probably get her to get them to compel me into a good college.

I mean it's just a nightmare come true having to go back to Highschool again.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tanner but I'm not in the mood for another nap right now," I grab the homework and rip it right in front of his face. I grin watching his eyes widen in shock, quickly grabbing my bag, I begin to walk towards the door. That felt good, I'm loving this so far.

Man it feels good to be a gangster.

With a smirk I make my way out of the classroom, I was in the mood for ice cream and a drink.

:My Opinion of the Day

"My rap name should be lil hungry."


End file.
